Coffee Love 2
by Sparky Ace
Summary: Shiro, Lance, and Keith race to the island to save their beloved Katie. Neville, the kidnapper, has been leaving clues that seem to lead them closer to finding her... or death. What will kill them first, the clues or the ocean? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Dreams

Shiro blinked open his dark brown eyes and found himself lying in the soft grass of a random forest. His head felt incredibly dizzy. What happened? The last thing he remembered was getting on a boat with Lance and making their way to find… Katie. Ugh. His heart ached along with his head. He briefly closed his eyes to gain his bearings before opening them again. He could barely see the tops of these trees. There was only a glimmer of blue sky.

He slowly rose to take in the surroundings, but turned around at the sound of a chuckle. A young boy with honey brown hair and glasses was sitting cross-legged on a rock, watching Shiro intently with a wry grin. He had a few aged scars littering his face and arms, and was dressed in purple rags. The boy tipped his curly head to the side, like a curious monkey, before getting to his feet and quickly running into the thick. Shiro bewilderedly watched him from his place on the ground. The boy stopped and turned around as he reached a moss-covered tree. He motioned for Shiro to follow him. Shiro tried to speak, but his throat felt parched. He rubbed the back of his neck. Perhaps this boy knew where they were. Where _Lance_ was!

At that last thought he decided to follow the boy.

The boy smiled at him, showing teeth, and headed down. They traveled deep into the bright green forest. Shiro didn't ask any questions; he feared he wasn't able to. After about ten minutes of trekking through crunching leaves, Shiro stopped in front of a towering cave that was carved into the shape of a snarling lion's head.

A red bird flittered past him, the feathers brushing against his ear, causing a tingle to go down his spine. He watched it carefully as it perched on top of the solid cave before them, a leaf drifting down from one of the enchantingly tall trees surrounding the stone structure. Another bird followed, though this one made an attempt to swivel around Shiro. It landed next to the red bird, its own plumes a cheerful pineapple-yellow. "Hello!" it greeted Shiro in a funny voice.

Shiro immediately recoiled. The bird did not falter.

"How are you today? Do you wish to enter the cave? My name is Edward! I'm a bird!"

The young man could only stare in shock. Was he in some kind of Disney universe? "I… I'm Shiro," he responded, his voice cracking from lack of water.

"Wow! That's my friend's name!"

"No, it's not," the red bird said indignantly. "My name is Rain."

They both paused when there was a sound of clamor from inside the cave. Shiro strained to hear what sounded like arguing. Was that… Lance's voice?

"You snuck aboard the ship!" came Lance's shrill voice.

"Did not!" That was Keith. His voice was harder to hear but equally angry.

"What do you _mean_ 'did not', you little brat?! You're literally right here!"

"I didn't sneak! I asked my mom and she said I could go!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Because Shiro needs me! You're not very bright and he needs someone smarter!"

Lance snorted. "I'm smarter than you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, old dude!"

"I am so calling your mom now!"

There came the sound of a child shrieking loudly, and a short BANG.

"OWW! KEEEITH!"

"Serves you right," Keith hollered.

…

Shiro jolted awake and noticed with great relief that he was still on the small travel boat they had chosen. Lance and Keith were standing a few feet away from him, with Lance looking wounded. "Oh, my head," Shiro groaned. Their attention snapped to him immediately. "He's awake!" Lance yipped in excitement, bouncing over to his friend.

"Shiro, Lance is being mean to me," Keith whined in the background.

"I am not," Lance growled. "He snuck on this ship. Without permission."

Keith crossed his arms. "That's not true. I did get permission. Mom said I could go camping with you. And you need my hel-" Lance cut him off. "Your mother said you could go CAMPING. Not BOATING ACROSS THE WORLD ON A DANGEROUS MISSION!"

"Gee, it sounds like you're worried for my safety. Who knew you cared so much."

Lance's blue eyes, already wide from seething rage, somehow grew impossibly wider. He took a menacing step closer to the boy. Keith merely smirked back at him. However, Lance grabbed him by the torso and lifted him over his head, chucking him over the side of the railing.

Shiro leapt to his feet at that. "Lance!" he cried in exasperation. "He could drown!"

"Good!"

Luckily, Keith was able to clamor back on, soaking wet like a miffed cat. He moved to the other side of the boat to glower. Lance declared how he was never apologizing, and then looked at Shiro in concern, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Hey. Are you okay? You were out a while."

"Yeah, my head just hurts. And I could really use some water..." He paused and gazed out onto the endless sea. "How far are out are we? Are we heading the right way?"

Lance nodded. "No need to worry. Here, I'll get you a bottle of H2O."

"Thank you." As Lance was messing around in the icebox, Shiro moved to sit next to Keith. "Hey, buddy," he said kindly. "Sorry about Lance."

"Why are you even friends with him?" asked Keith sourly.

"Good question," Shiro glanced over. Lance seemed to have gotten his hand stuck in the icebox. "I have one for you. Why did you decide to come along? It's okay that you did, but-"

"For adventure," Keith answered simply. "And also… I'm kinda worried about Katie."

TBC please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Katie's brown eyes began to open, adjusting to the surrounding light. She was lying on a nice soft feather bed, in some kind of royal chamber room. Fire torches were lit around the stone walls. There was a dresser, a desk, and a mirror. There was even large crystal glass door that led out to a small balcony. She blinked her eyes wondering if this was a dream. She slowly got up to closer inspect her surroundings. Just then she heard talking outside. "Sir, she's going to wake up any minute," the low voice said.

"I know you fool, the drugs will fade off," Neville's voice caused Katie to cringe. Her heart began to pound incessantly.

"I am just saying we should have a guard outside her room, or else she might see the door wide open and run," the other voice explained.

"Then her future husband will calm her down," Neville answered hotly.

"With all due respect, your highness, she is scared out of her mind; you did kidnap her."

Katie paused and snuck up to the door, cracking it open to peek through - she saw Neville and someone else, a taller young man with glasses who looked oddly familiar. They continued their conversation.

Neville was getting furious, his face an unflattering shade of tomato. "That does not matter, she is the lost princess," Neville shouted. "She is destined to be _my_ bride!"

"You can't force someone…" the taller man spoke but was cut off instantly.

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Neville said, rudely shoving him. "She has no choice. I'm her life now!"

Katie blinked listening to the last thing Neville said. "I'm her life now?" What did he mean by that? _Should I run or wait to find out more?_ Katie sucked in a deep breath, deciding to let her legs decide for themselves, and then bolted through the door, causing a loud bang. The young men jumped out of their skin. Neville growled, storming after her. "You can run, but you can't hide honey!" he bellowed. Katie kept running. _I'll be doing both, thank you very much!_

TBC

Please review!

Question: Who do you think Neville talking to? And what this about Katie being a princess?


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! We're back!**

* * *

"IT'S FREAKING HOT!" Lance screamed.

"We know," Shiro replied.

"I'M DYING A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

"Good," Keith said.

The boat rocked back and forth against the brackish blue waves. Water was normally Lance's element, as he had mostly grown up by the shores himself. However, there was barely any shade on the boat, and Keith was taking it all up.

"Shiro, tell him to give me some shade," Lance snapped.

"I'll give you some shade," Keith responded snarkily.

"Will you two hush up," Shiro said, entirely sick of their crap, as he used binoculars to look at an island appearing in the distance.

Keith stuck out his tongue at Lance.

"Shiro," Lance said pointing to the tongue.

The boat hit a large bump, causing Lance to fly out. He landed head first into the sand. Keith laughed so hard he fell backward. Shiro, who had only lurched forwards and grabbed the blazing hot railing, rolled his eyes yet again at their antics and looked around the area.

The island was dense with tropical trees, with coconuts littering the golden sand. If there were any place to hide someone, this would be a good one.

Lance managed to pull his head out of the sand as the other two climbed off the boat.

"You know, if we were not playing Hero right now, I could totally see myself vacationing here," Lance commented. He stood up to get a better look.

Keith smirked. "That can be arranged. We can just leave you here."

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Shiro… We need to talk about Keith."

"Lance, whatever it is can wait. We need to search this island," Shiro said, not turning around.

Keith grinned proudly as he walked by Lance. "Chop Chop."

"Your poor mother," Lance said quietly.

"Don't bully me, I'm only seven," Keith said loudly.

"Lance, stop bullying him," Shiro agreed tiredly.

"WHAT-?!"

They walked into the trees, Lance muttering angrily behind.

"Shiro, look, fresh tracks," Keith said pointing to the ground.

Shiro bent down, and his calloused hand touched the tracks. "You're right, they went this way."

Lance bent down to observe them himself as the other two continued to walk ahead. "I don't know… these are weird prints. It could have been an animal with several foot disfigurements."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Shiro said, pushing away big leafy greens. They came across a sparkling waterfall.

"Hey Mullet, I dare you to jump in," Lance mocked as they passed the flowing water.

"Didn't you say the sun was hot enough?" Keith said.

Lance scoffed but afterward stayed quiet as Shiro took the lead. They head deeper into woods.

…

The girl's bare heels click-clacked on the stone castle floor as she ran away from Neville's floating voice.

"Katie? Where are you going?" the man lilted after her.

" _Must get away,"_ Katie thought to herself, goosebumps spreading rapidly across her porcelain skin. She hurriedly climbed up a stone window and pulled up the crystalline glass, leaping out and tumbling to the ground.

Her feet moved of their own accord, hitting the soft wet grass at a light speed. She was frantic and very dizzy; she felt like she was in some hyper-realistic dream and that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't run fast enough.

Her breathing was labored, and she almost slammed into a tree. Almost in a daze, her hands searched the rough bark, and she began to hoist herself up. Her small feet scrambled for a loose foothold. She was able to climb to the highest limb and then leaned against the base of the tree, gasping for breath that wasn't there. Her vision was still spinning at an alarming rate as she tried to get a look at the ground, or at the castle - which, luckily for her, was far behind - though she could still faintly hear Neville's nasty, sing-song voice. She hated it.

"Where's my little green flower going? Don't you wanna be with me?" Neville sang happily, getting a tad closer. He was obviously walking at a leisure pace.

"Boss, your tone is off-key," a henchman commented as they walked under the tree.

"Shut up Kert," Neville growled. "Nobody agrees with or values your opinion. Katie, my little flower, come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Katie pulled a face and kept quiet, watching the people below. She only saw flashes of bright clothing between the gaps in the thick branches. "Ka-a-tie," Neville sang out again, his voice earsplitting, and Katie without thinking snapped a pinecone off the branch and chucked it at him. It conked him in the head.

Neville felt the pinecone and looked up. "What the hell?"

"Must have been a squirrel, boss," Kert responded.

Neville rubbed his head. "I know it was a squirrel, you idiot, now let's keep going," he said. In his mind, Neville knew she was there; she just had to come down first.

Katie wrapped her arms around her smooth legs and let out a tiny exhale of relief. She laid back on the base again and soaked up the sun's rays. She found herself biting her lip as she suddenly thought of her mother, and then everyone else who was back home. How the heck did this even happen? She was supposed to be on a date with Shiro. She blinked back tears and stiffened.

 _I have to find Shiro. I hope he's looking for me. Should I wait here? Should I go back? I need to be strong._ She sneezed. _Ah, curse my allergies._

Katie got up and leaped down. Making sure the coast was clear, she took off into the jungle.

After a couple minutes of walking around with the henchman, Neville circled back and started to climb the tree. "Honey bear, are you up here?" he asked sweetly, making it to the top, so he could see inside. "Darn it… I could swear she was up here."

"Well played Katie, well played," Neville said, looking deeper into the jungle, as he fell down and used Kert as a pillow.

"Did you find her?" Kert asked.

"Nope, but that means more fun for me," Neville smiled good-naturedly. "Time to bring out the big guns, the case is on!"


End file.
